Fizika
Fizika (grč. φυσική (ἐπιστήμη) phusikḗ (epistḗmē) "poznavanje prirode"; φύσις, phúsis "priroda"physics (n.)physic (n.)) je prirodna nauka koja uključuje proučavanje materijeAt the start of The Feynman Lectures on Physics, Richard Feynman offers the atomic hypothesis as the single most prolific scientific concept: "If, in some cataclysm, all [] scientific knowledge were to be destroyed save one sentence ... what statement would contain the most information in the fewest words? I believe it is ... that all things are made up of atoms – little particles that move around in perpetual motion, attracting each other when they are a little distance apart, but repelling upon being squeezed into one another ..." (Feynman, Leighton & Sands 1963, str. I-2) i njenog kretanja kroz prostor i vrijeme, zajedno sa povezanim pojmovima kao što su energija i sila."Physical science is that department of knowledge which relates to the order of nature, or, in other words, to the regular succession of events." (Maxwell 1878, str. 9) Jedna od najosnovnijih naučnih dispilina i glavni cilj fizike je shvatiti ponašanje svemira.Physics is one of the most fundamental of the sciences. Scientists of all disciplines use the ideas of physics, including chemists who study the structure of molecules, paleontologists who try to reconstruct how dinosaurs walked, and climatologists who study how human activities affect the atmosphere and oceans. Physics is also the foundation of all engineering and technology. No engineer could design a flat-screen TV, an interplanetary spacecraft, or even a better mousetrap without first understanding the basic laws of physics. (...) You will come to see physics as a towering achievement of the human intellect in its quest to understand our world and ourselves.Young & Freedman 2014, str. 1"Physics is an experimental science. Physicists observe the phenomena of nature and try to find patterns that relate these phenomena."Young & Freedman 2014, str. 2 Vrati se na vrh^ " "Physics is the study of your world and the world and universe around you." (Holzner 2006, str. 7) Fizika je jedna od najstarijih akademskih discilina, možda i najstarija ukoliko joj se priključi i astronomija.Krupp, E.C. (2003). Echoes of the Ancient Skies: The Astronomy of Lost Civilizations. Dover Publications. Pristupljeno 31 March 2014. U posljednja dva milenijuma, fizika je dio prirodne filozofije zajedno sa hemijom, biologijom, i pojedinim granama matematike, ali tokom naučne revolucije u 17. stoljeću, prirodne nauke su postale sopstveni jedinstveni istraživački programi. Fizika se preklapa sa mnogim interdisciplinarnim područjima istraživanja, kao što su biofizika i kvantna hemija, i granice fizike nisu strogo definisane. Nove ideje u fizici često objašnjavaju temeljne mehanizme drugih nauka i time se otvaraju novi putevi istraživanjima u područjima kao što su matematika i filozofija. Fizika pravi značajan doprinos i kroz dostignuća u tehnologiji koja proizilaze iz teorijskih otkrića. Na primjer, napredak u razumijevanju elektromagnetizma ili nuklearne fizike je direktno doveo do razvoja novih proizvoda koji su značajno transformisala društvo modernog doba, kao što si televizija, računari, kućanski aparati i nuklearna oružja; napredak u termodinamici je doveo do razvoja industrijalizacije, i napreci u mehanici su inspirisali razvoj kalkulusa. Istorija Od davnina su ljudi pokušavali pojmiti ponašanje i osobine materije, zašto objekti padaju na zemlju kada izgube oslonac, zašto različiti materijali imaju različite osobine, i slično. Tajnovita je bila i priroda svemira, kao naprimjer oblik Zemlje, ponašanje i kretanje Sunca i Mjeseca. Mnoštvo teorija je pokušavalo da objasni te pojave, i većina od njih na pogrešan način, jer nikada nisu bile potvrđene ogledom. Ipak postojalo je nekoliko izuzetaka, kao naprimjer Arhimeda koji je izveo nekoliko značajnih i tačnih zakona mehanike i hidrostatike. Tokom kasnog 16. vijeka, Galileo je uveo oglede kao način testiranja fizikalnih teorija i on je uspješno formulisao i ogledima potvrdio nekoliko zakona dinamike kao što je zakon o tromosti. 1687. godine, Newton je objavio Principia Mathematica, u kojoj je detaljno izložio dva zakona: Newtonovi zakoni kretanja, na kojim počiva klasična mehanika; i Newtonov Zakon Gravitacije, koji opisuje osnovnu silu gravitacije. Obje ove teorije su se slagale sa izvršenim ogledima. Klasičnoj mehanici su također značajno doprinijeli Lagrange, Hamilton, i drugi, koji su otkrili nove forumlacije, principe i rezultate. Zakon gravitacije je potakao i razvoj astrofizike, koji opisujeastronomske pojave fizikalnim teorijama. Od 18. vijeka pa nadalje, termodinamika je doživjela značajna otkrića koja su imali Boyle, Young, i mnogi drugi. 1733. godine, Bernoulli je koristio statističke metode sa klasičnom mehanikom da bi izveo termodinamičke rezultate, inicirajući time razvoj statistička mehanika. 1798. godine, Thompson je demonstrirao pretvaranje mehaničkog rada u toplotu, a 1847. Joule je formulisao zakon o odrčanju energije, bilo u obliku toplote ili mehaničke energije. Elektricitet i magnetizam su proučavali Faraday, Ohm, i drugi. 1855. godine, Maxwell je ujedinio ove dvije pojave u jedinstvenu teoriju elektromagnetizam, i opisao je Maxwellovim jednačinama. Ova teorija je pretpostavljala da je svjetlost elektromagnetni talas. 1895. godine, Roentgen je otkrio X-zrake, koji su bili elektromagnetno zračenje visoke frekvencije. Radioaktivnost je otkrio 1896. Henri Becquerel, a dalje su je proučavali Pierre Curie i Marie Curie i drugi. Ovo je postavilo temelje polju nuklearna fizika. 1897. godine, Thomson je otkrio elektron, osnovnu česticu nosioca naelektrisanja. 1904. godine predložio je prvi model atoma. (Postojanje atoma datira još u 1808. godini, kada ga je predložio Dalton.) 1905. godine, Einstein je uobličio teoriju relativiteta, ujedinjavajući prostor i vrijeme u jedinstven entitet. 1911. godine, Rutherford je iz ogleda o rasipanju izveo postojanje kompaktnog atomskog jezgra, sa pozitivno naelektrisanim jedinicama protonima. Neutroni, neutralno naelektrisane čestice, je 1932. otkrio Chadwick. Početkom 1900. godine, Planck, Einstein, Bohr, i drugi su razvili kvantne teorije da bi objasnili anomalije u eksperimentalnim rezultatima, te su tada uveli pojam dikretnih energetskih nivoa.1925. godine, Heisenberg i Schrodinger su formulisali kvantnu mehaniku, koja je objasnila prethodne kvantne teorije. U kvantnoj mehanici, ishod fizičkog mjerenja podliježu zakonu vjerovatnoće; teorija je opisala izračunavanje ovih vjerovatnoća. Kvantna mehanika je također razvila teoretske alate za fiziku čvrstih tijela, koja izučava fizička svojstva čvrstih tijela i tekućina, uključujući pojave kao kristalne strukture, poluvodljivost i supravodljivost. Među pionire ovog polja fizike spada Bloch, koji je opisao ponašanje elektrona u kristalnim strukturama 1928. godine. Tokom Drugog svjetskog rata, sve zaraćene strane su vršile istraživanja u nuklearnoj fizici, želeći da načine nuklearnu bombu. Njemački napori koje je predvodio Heisenberg, nisu uspjeli, ali je savznički Manhattan projekt ostvario cilj. U Americi, tim predvođen Fermijem je ostvario prvu vještački proizvedenu nuklearnu lančanu reakciju 1942. godine, a 1945. prva nuklearna eksplozija je izvedena u Alamagordo, New Mexico. Kvantna teorija polja je formulisana da bi obezbijedila konzistentnost kvantne mehanike i posebne teorije relativnosti. Svoj moderni oblik je dosegla u kasnim 1940. radovima Feynmana, Schwingera, Tomonaga, i Dysona. Oni su formulisali teoriju kvantne elektrodinamike, koja opisuje elektromagnetne interakcije. Kvantna teorija polja je obezbijedila okvir za modernu teoriju čestica, koja izučava osnovne sile i osnovne čestice. 1954. godine, Yang i Mills su postavili temelje koji su doveli do standardnog modela, koji je upotpunjen 1970. godine, i uspješno opisuje sve do sada poznate čestice. Izvori * Aaboe, A. (1991). "Mesopotamian Mathematics, Astronomy, and Astrology". The Cambridge Ancient History. Volume III (2nd iz.). Cambridge University Press. ISBN 978-0-521-22717-9. * Allen, D. (10 April 1997). "Calculus". Texas A&M University. Pristupljeno 1 April 2014. * Ben-Chaim, M. (2004). Experimental Philosophy and the Birth of Empirical Science: Boyle, Locke and Newton. Aldershot: Ashgate. ISBN 0-7546-4091-4. OCLC 53887772. * Burchard, H. (2002). Applied Turbulence Modelling in Marine Waters. Springer. ISBN 3-540-43795-9. * Cho, A. (13 July 2012). "Higgs Boson Makes Its Debut After Decades-Long Search". Science 337 (6091): 141–143. PMID 22798574. doi:10.1126/science.337.6091.141. * Clagett, M. (1995). Ancient Egyptian Science. Volume 2. Philadelphia: American Philosophical Society. * Cohen, M.L. (2008). "Fifty Years of Condensed Matter Physics". Physical Review Letters 101 (5): 25001–25006. Bibcode:2008PhRvL.101y0001C. doi:10.1103/PhysRevLett.101.250001. * DØ Collaboration, 584 co-authors (12 June 2007). Direct observation of the strange 'b' baryon ''. arXiv:0706.1690v2. Nepoznat parametar |class= ignorisan (pomoć) * Dijksterhuis, E.J. (1986). ''The mechanization of the world picture: Pythagoras to Newton. Princeton, New Jersey: Princeton University Press. ISBN 978-0-691-08403-9. * DONUT (29 June 2001). "The Standard Model". Fermilab. Pristupljeno 1 April 2014. * Feynman, R.P.; Leighton, R.B.; Sands, M. (1963). The Feynman Lectures on Physics 1'. ISBN 0-201-02116-1. * Feynman, R.P. (1965). ''The Character of Physical Law. ISBN 0-262-56003-8. * Godfrey-Smith, P. (2003). Theory and Reality: An Introduction to the Philosophy of Science. ISBN 0-226-30063-3. * Goldstein, S. (1969). "Fluid Mechanics in the First Half of this Century". Annual Review of Fluid Mechanics '''1: 1–28. Bibcode:1969AnRFM...1....1G. doi:10.1146/annurev.fl.01.010169.000245. * Gribbin, J.R.; Gribbin, M.; Gribbin, J. (1998). Q is for Quantum: An Encyclopedia of Particle Physics. Free Press. ISBN 978-0-684-85578-3. * Grupen, Klaus (10 Jul 1999). "Instrumentation in Elementary Particle Physics: VIII ICFA School". AIP Conference Proceedings 536: 3–34. arXiv:physics/9906063. doi:10.1063/1.1361756.Provjerite vrijednost datuma kod: |date= (pomoć) * Guicciardini, N. (1999). Reading the Principia: The Debate on Newton's Methods for Natural Philosophy from 1687 to 1736. New York: Cambridge University Press. * Halpern, P. (2010). Collider: The Search for the World's Smallest Particles. John Wiley & Sons. ISBN 978-0-470-64391-4. * Hawking, S.; Penrose, R. (1996). The Nature of Space and Time. ISBN 0-691-05084-8. * Holzner, S. (2006). Physics for Dummies. John Wiley & Sons. ISBN 0-470-61841-8. Physics is the study of your world and the world and universe around you. * Honderich, T. (editor) (1995). The Oxford Companion to Philosophy (1 iz.). Oxford: Oxford University Press. str. 474–476. ISBN 0-19-866132-0. * Kellert, S.H. (1993). In the Wake of Chaos: Unpredictable Order in Dynamical Systems. University of Chicago Press. ISBN 0-226-42976-8. * Kerr, R.A. (16 October 2009). "Tying Up the Solar System With a Ribbon of Charged Particles". Science 326 (5951). str. 350–351. Pristupljeno 27 November 2009. * Krupp, E.C. (2003). Echoes of the Ancient Skies: The Astronomy of Lost Civilizations. Dover Publications. ISBN 0-486-42882-6. Pristupljeno 31 March 2014. * Laplace, P.S. (1951). A Philosophical Essay on Probabilities. Translated from the 6th French edition by Truscott, F.W. and Emory, F.L. New York: Dover Publications. * Leggett, A.J. (1999). "Superfluidity". Reviews of Modern Physics 71 (2): S318–S323. Bibcode:1999RvMPS..71..318L. doi:10.1103/RevModPhys.71.S318. * Levy, B.G. (December 2001). "Cornell, Ketterle, and Wieman Share Nobel Prize for Bose-Einstein Condensates". Physics Today 54 (12): 14. Bibcode:2001PhT....54l..14L. doi:10.1063/1.1445529. * Lloyd, G.E.R. (1970). Early Greek Science: Thales to Aristotle. London; New York: Chatto and Windus; W. W. Norton & Company. ISBN 0-393-00583-6. * Mattis, D.C. (2006). The Theory of Magnetism Made Simple. World Scientific. ISBN 978-981-238-579-6. * Maxwell, J.C. (1878). Matter and Motion. D. Van Nostrand. ISBN 0-486-66895-9. * Moore, J.T. (2011). Chemistry For Dummies (2 iz.). John Wiley & Sons. ISBN 978-1-118-00730-3. * National Research Council; Committee on Technology for Future Naval Forces (1997). Technology for the United States Navy and Marine Corps, 2000-2035 Becoming a 21st-Century Force: Volume 9: Modeling and Simulation. Washington, DC: The National Academies Press. ISBN 978-0-309-05928-2. * O'Connor, J.J.; Robertson, E.F. (February 1996a). "Special Relativity". MacTutor History of Mathematics archive. University of St Andrews. Pristupljeno 1 April 2014. * O'Connor, J.J.; Robertson, E.F. (May 1996b). "A History of Quantum Mechanics". MacTutor History of Mathematics archive. University of St Andrews. Pristupljeno 1 April 2014. * Oerter, R. (2006). The Theory of Almost Everything: The Standard Model, the Unsung Triumph of Modern Physics. Pi Press. ISBN 978-0-13-236678-6. * Penrose, R.; Shimony, A.; Cartwright, N.; Hawking, S. (1997). The Large, the Small and the Human Mind. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-78572-3. * Penrose, R. (2004). The Road to Reality. ISBN 0-679-45443-8. * Rosenberg, Alex (2006). Philosophy of Science. Routledge. ISBN 0-415-34317-8. * Schrödinger, E. (1983). My View of the World. Ox Bow Press. ISBN 0-918024-30-7. * Schrödinger, E. (1995). The Interpretation of Quantum Mechanics. Ox Bow Press. ISBN 1-881987-09-4. * Singer, C. (2008). A Short History of Science to the 19th Century. Streeter Press. * Stajic, Jelena; Coontz, R.; Osborne, I. (8 April 2011). "Happy 100th, Superconductivity!". Science 332 (6026): 189. Bibcode:2011Sci...332..189S. doi:10.1126/science.332.6026.189. * Taylor, P.L.; Heinonen, O. (2002). A Quantum Approach to Condensed Matter Physics. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 978-0-521-77827-5. * Thurston, H. (1994). Early Astronomy. Springer. * Toraldo Di Francia, G. (1976). The Investigation of the Physical World. ISBN 0-521-29925-X. * Walsh, K.M. (1 June 2012). "Plotting the Future for Computing in High-Energy and Nuclear Physics". Brookhaven National Laboratory. Pristupljeno 18 October 2012. * Young, H.D.; Freedman, R.A. (2014). Sears and Zemansky's University Physics with Modern Physics Technology Update (13th iz.). Pearson Education. ISBN 978-1-29202-063-1. Reference Kategorija:Fizika Kategorija:Prirodne nauke